


[Podfic]we'll see how brave you are

by blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [90]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka runs like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]we'll see how brave you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we'll see how brave you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220746) by [overthetiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthetiber/pseuds/overthetiber). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmadoka%5Dseehowbrave.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmadoka%5Dseehowbrave.m4b)


End file.
